


Neighbours AU

by HighPent



Series: Tumblr Prompts [15]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: Accident, F/F, First Dates, Hicsqueak, Injury, Morgana - Freeform, Neighbours, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27116686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighPent/pseuds/HighPent
Summary: Pippa had never met the woman who lived in the flat opposite to hers across the road, but she really wanted to. She seemed so elegant, demure, and very refined. To be quite honest, she wasn’t the sort of woman Pippa normally attracted, which might be a stumbling block and a bit of a challenge if she stood any chance with her
Relationships: Hardbroom & Pentangle (Worst Witch), Hardbroom/Pentangle (Worst Witch), Hecate Hardbroom/Pippa Pentangle
Series: Tumblr Prompts [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961884
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. Morgana!

Pippa had never met the woman who lived in the flat opposite to hers across the road, but she really wanted to. She seemed so elegant, demure, and very refined. To be quite honest, she wasn’t the sort of woman Pippa normally attracted, which might be a stumbling block and a bit of a challenge if she stood any chance with her. The woman would sit drinking tea by her window at a little table and Pippa would get a glimpse of her legs as she crossed them in her long black skirts. What was she? Some old fashioned male seeking courtship 200 years ago and getting excited by a ladies ankles? Yes, was the answer. It wasn’t just her legs though, it was her whole demeanour and everything about her that she could see, as well as the small peep into the decor of her flat. She was class personified and Pippa had no idea how she’d even get to speak to her without it being obvious and contrived, especially with them not living in the same building. The only topic of conversation she could think of was that the woman had a black cat who was as regal and as sleek as her mistress... mistress.. stop it Pippa. She was besotted.

It was the cat that gave her the opportunity as it turned out. It had somehow managed to get onto the ledge outside the window out of sight of the woman. Oh no, it seemed very much to be a house cat so she doubted it would have a great deal of awareness of the danger it was in. How would she attract the woman’s attention?

It was the shaking and flashing that caught Hecate’s eye to the beautiful blonde woman who lived in the opposite building. It was not something she expected to see at all, but she couldn’t help but look at what she was jiggling in her hands...

An iPad, with large lettering spelling out... YOUR CAT IS ON THE LEDGE!!!

Morgana? Outside? Hecate saw how the window had been slightly nudged open just enough for a curious cat to squeeze through. Goddess above! She rushed over and opened it carefully, popping her head out to see where her beloved pet had managed to reach. Her normally graceful and very well behaved Morgana was looking over the edge. Quickly she dashed back to get her favourite toy and her food bowl full of her preferred dish before returning and calmly and gently trying to entice the animal back in with them.

It was all Pippa could do but watch the scene happening in front of her. She didn’t dare think about what might happen if she was unsuccessful. Slowly though, and after a few tries the woman’s cat decided food was more appealing and followed the woman back in through her window. Pippa sighed with relief and sat down on the arm of her chair until the woman looked her way again. She wrote another message on her iPad...IS HE/SHE OK? She received a grateful nod back. THANK GOODNESS. WHATS ITS NAME? The woman looked panicked. Oh, perhaps she didn’t have anything to reply with. Pippa hadn’t thought about that even though she’d only ever seen her read books. The woman came back with a drawing pad and Sharpie... ITS SHE, SHE IS, AND HER NAME IS MORGANA. Ohh Pippa liked that, very witchy and Pippa loved all that kind of thing secretly even though she was an avid lover of pink and not normally black, well, not in herself anyway. She wrote another iPad note... I’M GLAD. MY NAME IS PIPPA. HELLO BTW... she waved and smiled. Hecate quickly wrote... I AM HECATE, A PLEASURE TO MEET YOU. THANK YOU. Ooooh they were actually talking, of sorts. Well it was a start at least. She replied... NP, SHES SUCH A BEAUTIFUL CAT. Hecate had to think for a moment to work out what NP might mean and looked confused until she did. This was a ridiculous method of contact and she should thank Pippa properly for her diligence and kindness, but Hecate wasn’t very good around people, she never had been. This Pippa was... very appealing to her though. She couldn’t think why she hadn’t spotted her before. Bravely she wrote her last note and held it up... COSTA COFFEE IN 10 MINUTES? The least she could do was to buy Pippa coffee and cake as a thank you. Pippa’s face lit up when she saw the message and quite typed... SEE YOU THERE!


	2. Accidental Barista

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things don’t turn out quite as either of the neighbours had planned but they do get to spend time together

In truth Pippa didn’t even wait one minute before grabbing her coat, keys, and purse, flying out of the door of her flat past the lift (which wasn’t working as usual) and running down flights of steps to meet the cat’s lady, Hecate, in Costa Coffee. At least she would have if she hadn’t missed a couple of those steps and it was lucky that one of her neighbours children, Millie, heard her and called out for help. Pippa didn’t really remember anything after her foot slipped, she must have blacked out as she hit the steps when she fell.

When she opened her eyes she was surprised to find that she wasn’t in hospital as she expected. She was sat up on a comfortable lounge sofa with her bandaged head throbbing. And it wasn’t her flat, although she could see her flat through the window. Oh goodness, she was at Hecate’s! She turned her head to look around the unfamiliar flat a little too fast and hissed in pain as it throbbed even harder. The matchmaking daredevil cat Morgana lept onto her lap, circling and lying comfortably on her. So much for that coffee, she thought just as Hecate walked through with a tray containing coffee and cake. “You are awake. Morgana! Behave yourself. You know better than that.” A surprised Hecate shooed her cat off Pippa and placed the tray down. Pippa tried to laugh “How is it that I can’t manage to talk to you without it being some kind of emergency or drama? Did you bandage me up? Are you a nurse?” Hecate served their coffee making sure Pippa’s was the big stable looking mug that she could get a firm grip on. “Not a nurse, a herbalist if you will, with a modicum of common sense. As you are now awake I believe it important we keep you awake until I’m certain of no concussion. You did hit your head rather hard. I’m not a fan of modern methods for many things so I would prefer to replay your kindness this way if you’d allow me. My coffee may not be barista quality but it will help keep you conscious.”

The coffee was strong, but Pippa didn’t need it to stay alert, not with Hecate sat close to her and answering any and all questions Pippa had about her flat, which when she properly looked around she saw was filled with books on every shelf as well as art and mystical objects Pippa didn’t know the purpose of but loved how they looked. Hecate seemed quite surprised that Pippa would be interested and even know about some of them. It seemed they had a few likes in common. Pippa particularly liked the collection of tumble stones Hecate had collected and tried to name them, to some degree of success before finally falling asleep hours later and from genuine tiredness rather than her injury. When she awoke in the middle of the night she was alone, but something had been placed in her hand. A lamp had been left on for her so carefully she opened her hand to find a rose quartz heart. Her bump to the head practically forgotten and gone now she thought that this had definitely been better than going to Costa Coffee.


End file.
